


Lithe Day Drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written during insta-drabbling for the Lithe Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midsummer in Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A drabble and a quarter. 

**Words:** midsummer, permission, wishes, complete

 

Midsummer. A lazy time in the Valley of Rivendell. The sun shone brightly through leaves of the trees and beat down on little Arwen's back mercilessly. With a groan, she straightened up and stretched out her neck. She looked down at her stitching in disgust. Who invented embroidery anyway? 

 

Elrond walked out onto the balcony. 

 

"Ada!" Arwen cried, "It is too hot for needlework! May I go swimming? Please?!" 

 

A smile crept across Elrond's face. "Well, since you asked permission so nicely," he began sarcastically, "I will submit to your wishes and allow you to go swimming…"

 

Arwen jumped up, excited.

 

"But! You will complete your embroidery after you return."

 

A small frown marred Arwen's face, but it soon faded as she turned and ran.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles written during insta-drabbling for the Lithe Challenge.

For my wonderful friend, Narwen Almiriel.

**Words:** slouch, catlike, fervor, peony

She watched him, her eyes never straying. He sat on the cold ground, slouched over, staring straight ahead. His eyes gazed, unfocused, at the fresh grave before him. Gray flecked his beard and wrinkles lined his face. But now he seemed even older, well beyond his advancing years. Gone were his catlike grace and the fervor in his eyes that she remembered seeing in her leader, that she had taken heart from in troublesome times.  He only sat, gently stroking the peony in his hands, staring at the tombstone. It read: _Éowyn - Lady of the Shield-Arm. Beloved by all._   


	3. Hope Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles written during insta-drabbling for the Lithe Challenge.

**Words:** afford, bit, sunshine, destination

 

He looks so vulnerable lying there. It's not proper! He shouldn't be here! He cannot afford this terrible load! Every day he wastes away a bit, and there is nothing I can do to stop it! I try to share the burden, but he thinks I'll steal It. I would never do such a thing! He knows I wouldn't! But it's not really him anymore. It has taken hold of him. We are doomed. Wait…up there! Sunshine?! Is there hope still? Maybe together we can reach our destination and cast off this evil. Maybe then Frodo will be Frodo again.


End file.
